1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing device, and more particularly to a bearing device that can store a lubricating oil, whereby the stored lubricating oil is not easily lost, thereby increasing the lifetime of the bearing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bearing device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 90 having a shaft seat 91 provided with a bearing 92 therein. The bearing 92 defines a shaft hole for pivot of a rotation shaft 94 of a rotor 93. The bearing 92 is usually a conventional oil-impregnated bearing or self-lubricating bearing. For providing a better lubricating effect to the bearing 92, the contact position of the bearing 92 and the rotation shaft 94 is provided with a recessed oil storage space 95, for storing the lubricating oil, so that the rotation shaft 94 and the bearing 92 can achieve a lubricating effect.
In the conventional bearing device, the surface of the rotation shaft 94 serves as a close face. However, the so-called oil-impregnated bearing or self-lubricating bearing 92 forms a non-tight loose fit with the surface of the rotation shaft 94. Thus, when the rotation shaft 94 is rotated, the lubricating oil gradually leaks outward from the contact face of the rotation shaft 94 and the bearing 92. When the conventional bearing device is used for a short period of time, the storing oil is lost, so that the contact face between the rotation shaft 94 and the bearing 92 lacks the lubricating oil to produce a rotation noise due to friction, thereby causing inconvenience of the rotation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bearing device, wherein the bearing device is provided with an oil storage space. The oil storage space is formed in a closed chamber of the bearing device, thereby slowing down the lost velocity of the lubricating oil stored in the oil storage space, such that the bearing device can maintain the optimal lubricating effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a bearing device, wherein the bearing device has more oil storage space, such that the bearing device can store more lubricating oil, thereby largely increasing the lifetime of the bearing device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a bearing device is provided with an oil storage space. The oil storage space is an oil storage space that is formed in the bearing device, so that the lubricating oil stored in the oil storage space may gradually leak outward through the capillary pores of the bearing device, thereby slowing down the release velocity of the lubricating oil, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the bearing device.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.